We Are Looking At The Same Moon
by meshi-chan
Summary: Hijikata Toshiro, 18 tahun, pelajar SMA, salah satu pemain bisbol di sekolahnya. Belakangan mulai memimpikan hal-hal yang... Aneh. Selama 18 tahun kehidupannya, ia tidak merasakan apa yang ia lihat di mimpinya. Kecuali satu hal mungkin. Fanfic yang terinspirasi dari lagu milik GOING UNDER GROUND, Onaji Tsuki wo Miteta. Walaupun judul dan isinya ngga nyambung sama sekali. Hijimitsu.


We Are Looking At The Same Moon

Disclaimer : I do not own Gintama. It belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.

Rated : T

Characters : Mostly Shinsengumi...? Tapi kebanyakan soal Hijikata sih

 **EDITED : 09/06/2015 ; 21:57**

 **A/N : Ide yang muncul setelah beberapa minggu belakangan memasokan diri mendengar lagu _Onaji Tsuki wo Miteta_ oleh GOING UNDER GROUND (plus Eine Kleine - Yonezu Kenshi) dan setelah beberapa bulan capek dan lelah fisik batin usai menelan bulat-bulat buku-buku persiapan SBMPTN dan SIMAK UI akhirnya lahirlah fanfic ini. Ahahahahhaahhaa maafkan saya. Judul dan isi juga gak nyambung like why idk ini juga banyak yang agak OOC augh**

 **Overall, ini fanfic sepertinya berdiri sendiri dan ngga mengambil setting dari fanfic-fanfic Gintama saya sebelumnya. Disini, Hijikata, Mitsuba, Kondo, Ito dan Gintoki seumuran semua.**

 **Oke daripada saya kebanyakan ngomong gaje dan curhat, ayo mari mulai fanfic reinkarnasi Hijimitsu ini. Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Ia menaruh puntung rokok yang baru ia nyalakan dan ia letakkan di mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia menghembuskan keluar asap dari rokok tersebut lalu berkata,_

" _Kondo-san. Engkau adalah jiwa dari Shinsengumi. Kami semua adalah pedang yang melindungimu. Selamanya." Ucapnya, kedua matanya menatap pria lain yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya._

* * *

"Oh! Tosshi! Coba lihat! Langitnya indah bukan?" sebuah sahutan membuyarkan seorang Hijikata Toshiro dari lamunannya. Ditengok sebelahnya dan ia mendapati sahabatnya mendongak sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas, jemari telunjuknya menunjuk ke angkasa malam.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menengok keatas dan ia melihat langit gelap dimana bintang-bintang menari dengan bahagianya. Kakaknya sempat berkata bahwa pemandangan langit di Bushu jauh lebih indah daripada di Tokyo. Tapi, begini saja sudah cukup indah. Bintang-bintang menari di langit hitam sementara sang penguasa malam menjaga dan mengawasi mereka sambil menyinari malam.

"Tidak buruk juga pulang malam." Komentar Hijikata yang menyulut tawa keras dari pemuda yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Hijikata mengecek jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Orang-orang normal pasti akan bertanya, orang macam apa yang baru berjalan pulang dari sekolah mereka ketika waktu untuk makan malam saja sudah lewat?

"Memang tidak buruk, tetapi kita—terutama kau, tidak boleh terlalu sering pulang malam dan menggelar _self training_ di _indoor gym_. Kau adalah _ace_ tim bisbol SMA kita, kalau kau sampai terluka atau kenapa-kenapa, bisa-bisa Itou mendapat kepalaku nanti." nasehat sahabatnya, memukul pelan pundak Hijikata.

Hijikata ingat tersenyum kecil mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya, apalagi tentang kaptennya yang terkadang menyebalkan namun sangat diandalkan oleh tim bisbol SMA Gintama, si Ito Kamotarou itu. Ia baru akan membalas perkataan tersebut sebelum pandangannya tiba-tiba kabur, membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah menuju jalan raya. Dalam sekejap, pandangannya menghitam dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah teriakan sahabatnya, Kondo Isao, menjeritkan namanya sebelum ia hilang kesadaran secara total.

* * *

' _Aku ingin bersama semuanya—bersama Toushiro-san, kalau bisa, aku ingin bersamamu." Wanita itu berbisik pelan. Di dekapkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, pandangannya tertuju kearah tanah, terlalu malu untuk memperlihatkan wajah merahnya ke arah pria di hadapannya._

 _Pria itu terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sebelum berjalan pergi dan berkata,_

" _Semua keputusanmu adalah urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Coba kau urus sendiri." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin, walaupun ia yakin tidak pernah terpikirkan di pikirannya bahwa ia akan melontarkan komentar dengan nada dingin kearah perempuan yang ia cintai._

* * *

Pemuda itu bangun dan terduduk dengan cepat, seakan-akan ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu merintih dan meringis kesakitan, mengingat terbangun secara mendadak tidak baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan mental, mungkin. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di sebuah kamar rawat di rumah sakit. Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam kamarnya, membawa stetoskop dan beberapa peralatan medis lainnya sambil melakukan _check up_.

Setelah dokter dan suster itu keluar, kakak sulung dari Hijikata Toushiro, Tamegoro, masuk ke dalam kamar rawat dan mengecek keadaannya. Layaknya seorang kakak yang baik, ia melontarkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan khawatir kepada adiknya. Tamegoro duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Hijikata dan mereka mengobrol untuk beberapa lama. Hijikata mengetahui bahwa kakak sulungnya membolos dari pekerjaannya karena menemaninya untuk mengobrol. Hijikata ingin mengingatkannya, namun di waktu yang sama, ia tidak mau berhenti mengobrol bersama sang kakak sulung. Seakan-akan mereka sudah tidak bertemu lama sekali padahal realitanya mereka tinggal di satu rumah. Tamegoro akhirnya berangkat kembali ke tempat kerjanya setelah Kondo, Okita Mitsuba dan adik Mitsuba, Sougo, datang mengunjungi pemuda itu.

Kondo hampir menangis meraung ketika mengetahui bahwa sahabat baiknya telah telah tersadar, karena ia sendiri menyaksikan pemuda itu tertabrak oleh sebuah _scooter_ yang melaju kencang. Berkali-kali ia berkata bahwa Hijikata sangat beruntung karena hanya kepalanya yang terbentur cukup keras sementara anggota tubuh lainnya tidak mengalami luka yang parah.

Mitsuba, dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya, menyapa Hijikata. Ia meletakkan beberapa barang di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Hijikata menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa ketika melihat beberapa tumpukan makanan ringan pedas di tumpukan itu. Sementara sang adik, Sougo, yang masih berusia 11 tahun, memutuskan bahwa _mitt_ baseball yang ia baru beli dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit bersama sang kakak dan Kondo, sangat bagus bila terjiplak di wajah tampan pemuda malang yang sedang terbaring di kasur. Pertengkaran sempat pecah sebelum keduanya dilerai oleh Mitsuba serta teriakan, 'Tolong jangan berisik!' dari suster yang menjaga di luar.

Pria berambut hitam itu melirik keluar jendela, di sebelah tempat tidurnya ada beberapa rangkaian ikebana, dua botol mayones, serta tumpukan makanan. Pemuda itu tidak menyentuh benda-benda di meja itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengamati pemandangan dari kamar rumah sakitnya. Kondo dan Sougo duduk di kaki tempat tidur sambil menonton televisi sementara Mitsuba duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki oleh Tamegoro sambil mengupas beberapa apel.

Kondo dan Mitsuba, menyadari bahwa teman mereka menjadi sedikit lebih diam (bukan berarti dia merupakan seseorang yang 'heboh' sebelumnya, tentu tidak) daripada biasanya. Semenjak pemuda yang merupakan ace pitcher di tim bisbol SMA mereka, mengalami kecelakaan saat sepulang sekolah beberapa hari silam dan sempat tak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari, berubah. Memang perubahan yang tidak besar, tapi terlihat jelas bagi orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

"Toushiro-kun." Panggil Mitsuba. Gadis itu sudah berkali-kali memanggil namanya bahkan sampai melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Hijikata yang tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Mitsuba melirik kearah Kondo, seakan-akan ingin meminta bantuannya. Kondo menggeleng dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, seakan balasan _'Aku juga tidak tahu'_.

Lihat saja, sudah kesekian kalinya Mitsuba memanggil namanya, tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyahutnya sama sekali. Hal ini membuat gadis berambut cokelat pasir itu menghampiri sang pemuda, dan menepuk pundaknya pelan, barulah ia sadar. Namun, Kondo yakin ia melihat sesuatu di pandangan Hijikata ketika Mitsuba mengajak pria yang melamun itu berbicara. Ia melihat pandangan bahagia, lega, dan bersyukur. Serta pandangan lembut kasih sayang?

Kondo mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda heran. Sementara Sougo diam-diam melirik kejadian yang terjadi di belakangnya tersebut, bibirnya mencibir, tanda tidak suka.

* * *

" _Kau adalah rivalku, Hijikata Toushiro." Pria di hadapannya tersenyum, darah membanjiri wajahnya sementara tangannya menarik pedang dari ikat pinggangnya._

* * *

"Hijikata!" pria dengan poni berbentuk 'V' itu terbuyar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Pemuda itu mendongak dan melihat kapten tim baseball, Ito Kamotarou, berdiri di depannya, sebuah buku tulis di tangannya. Pemuda berambut _broken blond_ itu menarik kursi dari meja di depan Hijikata dan duduk di kursi tersebut.

"Tolong bantu aku menyalin catatan tentang pertandingan latihan ini ke _score book_. Hanya kau bukan, yang bisa membaca tulisan Yamazaki?" tawar pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan buku berwarna biru itu ke Hijikata.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Harada atau Todo untuk menyalinnya, Ito?" tanya Hijikata kembali, namun tangannya meraih buku tersebut dari genggaman sang kapten dan mulai membalikkan beberapa halaman buku.

"Kau yakin kau mengenal Harada dan Todo? Tulisan mereka seperti ceker ayam, jauh lebih parah daripada milik Yamazaki. Aku tadi sempat meminta Shimaru untuk menyalinnya tetapi dia belakangan sering menghabiskan waktu di _batting_ _center_ daripada bersosialisasi. Jadi, tolong ya, Hijikata." Pinta Ito sambil berdiri dari kursi di hadapan Hijikata dan menepuk pelan bahu Hijikata sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Oh ya! Setelah kau sembuh nanti, ayo kita beradu di _batting center_ lagi!" ajak Ito.

Hijikata melihat buku bersampul biru di tangannya sebelum tersenyum kecil. Ia merasakan gelombang nostalgia seakan-akan menghantamnya ketika ia berbicara dengan sang kapten tadi. Hijikata kemudian mengambil pulpennya serta sebuah buku bertuliskan ' _Score Book'_ yang penuh dengan coret-coretan di _cover_ depannya dan mulai menyalin.

* * *

 _"Yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka adalah tetap bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan. Sama seperti mereka semua." ucap sang pria di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terengah-engah._

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 sore dan Hijikata sedang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Biasanya ia masih berlatih baseball bersama rekan timnya, namun kali ini ia disuruh untuk beristirahat karena baru keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lalu. Hijikata baru saja menyelesaikan salinan yang diminta oleh Ito dan baru saja ia serahkan kepada sang kapten.

Hijikata menoleh kearah lapangan segilima yang terletak di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia melihat Yamazaki Sagaru sedang membantu seseorang berlatih di _batting area_.

* * *

" _AKU MELEMPAR ANPAN KEARAH WAKIL KETUA, SPARKING!" Ia merasakan wajahnya terlempar oleh sesuatu, keras. Hal yang ia lakukan berikutnya adalah mengusap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya sebelum melayangkan tinju kearah pria malang yang melemparinya._

* * *

Hijikata mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali meninju muka Yamazaki sekarang. Sementara, di waktu yang bersamaan, Yamazaki merasakan sebuah hawa membunuh berasal dari luar lapangan _diamond_.

"Toushiro-kun, bukankah pelatih sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak ikut latihan selama 3 hari penuh?" tegur seebuah suara yang muncul dari belakang Hijikata. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menemukan Okita Mitsuba berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Mitsuba segera menarik lengan baju Hijikata dan mulai menariknya dari lapangan bisbol serta keluar dari halaman sekolah.

Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan, menyusuri jalan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Ketika akan berbelok ke pertigaan, Mitsuba melihat sebuah _konbini_ *dan berkata,

"Aku ingin membelikan Sou-chan makan dan minuman kecil. Ia pasti capek setelah latihan bisbol sore ini. Tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanya Mitsuba, sambil menoleh kearah Hijikata, yang mengangguk.

Keduanya memasuki _konbini_ tersebut, Mitsuba segera berlari ke rak makanan dengan Hijikata mengekorinya. Ia sedang berpikir apakah ia akan membeli sebuah kaleng pokari dan majalah JUMP edisi minggu ini, sebelum ia mendengar suara Mitsuba memanggil seseorang,

"Ah. Gintoki-san!"

* * *

 _Pria berambut abu-abu berantakan itu menatap langit, lalu berkata dengan nada seakan-akan tengah bernostalgia, "Dulu, ada dua hal yang ingin aku lindungi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dua hal tersebut, namun aku dihadapkan oleh situasi dimana bila aku tidak membuang salah satu dari mereka, aku akan kehilangan dua-duanya. Aku ingin melindungi keduanya, namun itu akan mengakibatkan aku kehilangan dua-duanya. Aku sering memimpikan hal tersebut... Hingga sekarang. Bertanya-bertanya apakah ada jalan lain terbaik yang tak kuambil waktu itu..."_

* * *

"Ah, halo." Sapa pemuda yang dihampiri oleh Mitsuba. _Gakuran_ sekolahnya tampak berantakan, sama seperti rambut abu-abu miliknya. Sebuah sedotan yang terhubung dengan susu stroberi menghiasi mulutnya. Sementara itu, di tangannya terdapat majalah JUMP edisi terbaru. Ia melirik Mitsuba sebelum melirik kearah Hijikata dan sebuah senyuman terhias di wajahnya, "Kalian sedang berkencan kah? Duh, Ogushi-kun. Kau seharusnya mengajak gadis ini ke sebuah kafe bukan ke _konbini.._ "

Raut wajah Hijikata dan Mitsuba memerah. Refleks, Hijikata mengambil kaleng pokari terdekat dan melemparnya kearah Sakata Gintoki, yang menangkapnya dengan mudah. Hijikata dan Gintoki kemudian mulai beragumen dan berteriak di dekat rak komik, membuat keduanya ditendang keluar dari _konbini_ oleh sang manajer.

Kini, keduanya duduk di tiang tempat parkir sepeda, argumen keduanya sudah terhenti dan Mitsuba belum keluar.

"Oh, kalian sedang tidak berkencan toh." Ucap Gintoki enteng, tanpa menoleh kearah Hijikata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memberitahumu sedari tadi." Jawab Hijikata datar. Sama seperti Gintoki, ia tidak menoleh kearah Gintoki.

"Kalian seharusnya berkencan tahu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya menyatakan fakta. Kalau kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu, kau akan menyesal lho, Ogushi-kun."

"Aku tidak butuh konsultasi percintaan, apalagi darimu."

Gintoki berdiri dan meraih tas di kakinya. Kali ini, ia menoleh kearah Hijikata sebelum berkata,

"Aku serius. Apa kau yakin kau akan mengulangi perbuatanmu? Pikirkan itu baik-baik, _kuso mayora._ " Gintoki berbalik dan berjalan pergi, sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hijikata tanpa membalikkan badannya.

Hijikata terdiam sejenak. Ia berusaha memproses perkataan Gintoki kepadanya tadi. Sebelum otaknya dapat memproses perkataan Gintoki lebih lama, ia melihat Mitsuba telah berjalan keluar dari _konbini_. Sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Namun, kali ini Mitsuba mulai berbicara tentang aktivitasnya di rapat OSIS tadi dengan Hijikata mendengarkan, sesekali mengomentari cerita Mitsuba. Sesekali pula, Mitsuba tertawa kecil mendengar komentar Hijikata sementara Hijikata hanya bisa tersenyum kecil mendengar gadis di sebelahnya tertawa.

Pada akhirnya, kedua remaja itu sampai di sebuah lapangan terbuka. Lapangan bisbol mini, dimana anggota timnya ialah anak-anak SD. Okita Sougo yang sedang berdiri di _batter_ box mendongak dan melihat kehadiran sang kakak tersayang dan si pecinta mayones sialan. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangan kearah kakaknya dengan senang lalu mengayunkan _bat_ di tangannya dan menurunkan topi bisbolnya, pertanda ia telah siap.

Ketika sang _pitcher_ melemparkan bola, Sougo dengan cepat memajukan satu kakinya, dan memutar pinggulnya serta mengayunkan _bat_ di tangannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara _bat_ besi beradu dengan bola terdengar, sementara bola tersebut melayang tinggi di angkasa sebelum pada akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Mata bulat Sougo kecil membulat dengan terkejut, ia terdiam sebentar, tidak bergerak dari posisinya, sebelum wasit yang berjaga di belakang _catcher_ mengangkat tangannya dan berteriak dengan suara lantang,

"HOMERUN!"

* * *

 _Pemuda berambut coklat pasir itu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berkata dengan nada tertahan, "Umurnya takkan lama lagi, Hijikata-san. Ia... takkan bertahan. Aku hanya ingin aneue merasakan kebahagiaan layaknya orang normal... wanita normal." Ucapnya._

 _Pria yang lebih tua itu hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Padahal, ia merasakan bahwa di dalam, dirinya mulai hancur._

* * *

Okita Sougo berjalan di antara Hijikata dan Mitsuba. Tangannya menggandeng tangan sang kakak. Tanpa henti ia menceritakan dengan semangat tentang latihannya hari ini kepada sang kakak yang senantiasa mendengarkan. Walaupun Sougo menceritakannya dengan suara keras, Hijikata tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ketiganya sampai di kediaman Okita. Sebelum Mitsuba masuk, Hijikata menarik lengan Mitsuba, sebelum berkata dengan nada pelan, "Bolehkah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?" tanya Hijikata. Walaupun tampak heran, Mitsuba tetap menganggukan kepalanya, ia mengusap pelan kepala Sougo lalu berkata kepada sang adik, "Sou-chan. Bagaimana kau masuk dahulu, lalu nanti aku menyusul. Kau bisa menceritakannya apa yang kau ceritakan kepadaku tadi kepada ibu dan ayah." Bujuk Mitsuba.

Sougo mengangguk senang. Namun, ia melirik tajam Hijikata. Hijikata mengernyit heran, mengapa bocah ini sangat membencinya? Hal yang Sougo lakukan beberapa detik kemudian membuat perasaan benci itu, pada ahirnya, mutual.

" _Aneue_ , jangan terlalu lama berbicara dengannya. Kau bisa tertular virus mayones yang disebar oleh _kuso mayora_ ini!" seru Sougo sambil menunjuk kearah Hijikata sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Hijikata menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengejar anak berumur 11 tahun itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya sendiri. Mitsuba sempat menyerukan, 'Sou-chan! Kembali kesini!' ke dalam rumah namun sang adik tampaknya menghiraukan sang kakak.

Tersenyum kecil, Mitsuba menoleh kearah Hijikata sambil berkata, "Maafkan Sou-chan, Toushiro-kun. Aku selalu menasehatinya untuk tidak meledekmu terlalu sering namun belakangan ia jarang mendengarkan nasehatku. Oh, kau tadi mau berbicara soal apa?"

* * *

 _Pria itu menarik tangannya, seakan-akan membersihkan darah yng berada di pedangnya, dari ujung pedang hingga ke pegangannya. Ia lalu menatap lurus segerombolan pria dengan pedang di tangan mereka lekat-lekat, sebelum berkata, "Aku hanya ingin membuat wanita yang kucintai bahagia. Itu saja."_

* * *

Mendadak, muka Hijikata memerah. Rona wajahnya hampir menyerupai warna seragam tim bisbolnya. Mitsuba yang terkejut akan perubahan warna wajah teman kecilnya, bertanya,

"Toushiro-kun? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah..." ucap Mitsuba, menggerakkan tangannya ke wajah Hijikata, seakan-akan ingin mengetahui suhu badannya. Tanpa ia sadari, Hijikata sedikit menyandarkan wajahnya ke tangan Mitsuba.

Mitsuba menyadari hal ini dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Namun, wajahnya terlihat panik dan kemudian ia terlihat bersalah. Hijikata sendiri merasa kecewa, entah mengapa. Padahal bila ia mengingat, tidak jarang Mitsuba memegang wajahnya sewaktu kecil.

Hijikata kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di tembok kediaman Okita, lalu merosot kearah posisi duduk. Mitsuba melakukan hal yang sama, ia terduduk di sebelah Hijikata. Sebuah hal yang sering mereka lakukan, bersama Kondo juga, sejak kecil untuk mengobrol bersama. Keduanya terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Semenjak terlibat dalam kecelakaan, aku sering memimpikan tentang diriku sebagai seorang polisi. Aku melihat diriku menyandang pedang, menunjukkan lencana kepolisian ke orang-orang. Tapi, terkadang pula aku memimpikan.. Aku membunuh orang." Ucap Hijikata secara mendadak, memecah keheningan diantara Hijikata dan Mitsuba. Hijikata dapat merasakan tubuh Mitsuba menegang ketika mendengar kata terakhir dari Hijikata.

"Aku sering merasa mimpiku adalah hal mengerikan. Seringkali aku terbangun dengan rasa mual dan kewalahan setelah mengalami salah satu mimpi tersebut." Lanjut Hijikata. "Lalu, dalam mimpi itu, aku bertemu denganmu, Mitsuba."

Kali ini, Hijikata menatap lurus mata Mitsuba. Pemuda itu melihat wajah gadis itu mulai merona. Ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, ia memilih untuk menunggu Hijikata melanjutkan kisah tentang mimpinya.

"Sama seperti dirimu, Mitsuba dalam mimpiku adalah gadis yang baik dan perhatian serta penyayang... Bahkan sampai pecinta _tabasco_. Diriku dalam mimpi tampaknya jatuh cinta kepadamu, namun ia tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu. Ia berpikir kau akan lebih berbahagia bila kau bersama orang lain, bukan diriku." Lanjut Hijikata. "Tetapi, di mimpiku ini, kau meninggal dunia. Kau pergi tanpa mengetahui perasaan diriku dalam mimpi ini... Aku ingat terbangun dalam keadaan menangis. Aku tidak mau merasakan hal itu lagi.."

"Toushiro-kun.." bisik Mitsuba. Hijikata lalu menatap langit malam dan sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya,

"Banyak orang yang berkata, kau takkan terasa kesepian bila kau memandang langit, terutama bulan. Karena, orang di belahan dunia lain juga memandang bulan yang sama. Tetapi, menurutku itu bohong. Aku tidak suka memandang bulan sendirian, tidak akan ada gunanya bila kau tidak berada di sebelahku." Hijikata melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia bicarakan, namun ia tetap terus berbicara,

"Untuk menyimpulkan perkataanku yang tidak jelas ini, Mitsuba. Pertama ialah, apabila mimpiku itu menceritakan tentang kehidupanku di masa lalu maka aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu kembali. Kedua ialah, aku jatuh cinta kepadamu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, entah sejak kapan. Apakah dari kecil atau mungkin dari kehidupan lampau kita. Okita Mitsuba, aku mencintaimu. Apakah kita bisa melukiskan masa depan yang tak sempat kita ukir di kehidupan lampau?" Tanya Hijikata sambil menatap lurus mata Mitsuba yang melebar. Mitsuba menangkupkan tangannya di atas mulutnya, air mata menghiasi pelupuk matanya. Ia mengusapnya lalu menatap Hijikata dengan senyuman lembut,

"Tentu saja, Toushiro- _san_." jawab Mitsuba sambil tersenyum kearah Hijikata.

* * *

 _"Agh. Pedas sekali." Bisik pria itu sambil mengunyah snack pedas di tangannya. Ia terus memakannya, tanpa mempedulikan air mata yang terus menerus jatuh ke pipinya._

* * *

Sementara itu, Kondo Isao dan Sakata Gintoki yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kedua remaja itu memiliki reaksi berbeda. Kondo mengangguk-angguk bangga sementara Gintoki memijat dahinya dengan tangannya, menggumamkan,

"Aku tak percaya orang itu sangatlah klise dan sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut tanpa merasa malu sedikitpun." Gumam Gintoki. "Karakternya sungguh berbeda.."

Gintoki mendongak dan menepuk pundak Kondo sambil berbisik,

"Oi, Gorilla. Kau yakin dia tidak kesurupan atau apa? Aku mulai khawatir." bisik Gintoki. Kondo hanya memandang pemuda pecinta gula itu dengan tatapan penuh menilai.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAPA INI Hijikata plis kenapa mendadak ngomongnya gitu banget hahahahahawhy**

 **absurd banget wh y /efek capek belajar/alesan**

 **Saya banyak mendapat pertanyaan soal 'Apa itu berarti Kondo/Gintoki tahu tentang masa lalu mereka masing-masing?' jawabannya simpel, yaitu terserah kalian. Saya mau itu terserah readers terhormat sekalian untuk menarik kesimpulannya. Karena jujur saja, saya bener-bener ngga kepikiran sampai situ/dibuang**

 **etto.. Makasih udah baca :"D Kalau Anda sekalian berkenan, silahkan meninggalkan review :")**


End file.
